Ice Kisses
by TOAtearandluke101
Summary: What happens when Sam suddenly wants to go ice skating in nature in the middle of summer? Who is going to make one Goth-girl very happy? Her sister? Her friends? Or a little ghost boy?


Well, all I really can say is I don't own this show and want more Danny Phantom episodes out there! Who agrees with me?

"Huh...I really wanna go ice skating..." sighed Sam.

Kaori and Sam were on Sam's bed, Sam reading her sister's manga again and Kaori playing her PSP.

"So, we'll go to the nearby ice rink." said Kaori.

"No, I want to go one nature made."

Kaori looked up from her game and stared at her weirdly.

"Sam... you do know its summer right?"

"Yeah, but we weren't able to go in the winter..."

"But there is always next winter."

"I guess so..."

They just went back to what they were doing, that they didn't notice a white haired, green eyed ghost outside their window.

^/^ A week later ^/^

Sam and Kaori were once again on Sam's bed, literally sweltering from the extreme heat.

"Man, I need ice cream..." muttered Sam.

"So go get some downstairs." replied Kaori.

"You want any?"

"Nah, I'm going to chill out in front of the fan."

So Sam walked down into the kitchen, not knowing that she wasn't alone in there.

*crash!*

"What the hell was that?" yelled Kaori.

She ran down the stairs, Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, (how she got it we'll never know...) ready to defend her and her sister. But she was already too late, for the mysterious person had already left with Sam. So she ran outside and saw that someone was flying off with her sister... I mean literally flying off.

Kaori whipped out her phone, and three way called with Valerie and Tucker.

"Sam's been kidnapped!"

"What? Did you see who?"

Kaori laughed at this and replied, "By Inviso-Bill!"

^o^ Away from Civilization ^0^

Danny dropped a blindfolded Sam gently on the grass, where she immediately snapped.

"Why the hell did you take me here, Danny?" she yelled.

"Umm...well...you'll see..." he said sheepishly.

He pushed her forward gently and then took off her blindfold. Sam blinked for a couple of minutes, her eyes adjusting to the surrounding area and then she gasped. Right in front of her was a lake completely frozen and stable. She then turned around to see Danny with her ice skates and her jacket in his hands.

"Surprise Sam." Danny said, smiling with her favorite lopsided smile.

"But...how?"

"Well, I was going to come over when I overheard you and your sister talking..."

"Is that why we haven't been seeing you lately?"

"Yeah... I've been practicing a lot and even have to take your sister's power amplifier to get it done quickly...I hope she doesn't mind..."

Suddenly, Sam hugged him tightly, leaving Danny completely shocked.

"Thank you, Danny!"

"Uhh...you're welcome." stammered Danny.

"Let's go!"

She dragged him toward the ice, a rare warm smile on her face that he couldn't help but smile in return.

"It's just...Wow! I still can't believe you did this!"

Sam was spinning on the ice, her arms spread out and happiness on her face.

"Well, you're the only one I would do this for." he said shyly.

"Hmm? What did you say?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." he replied.

"You said something. I know it. Now tell me, Danny Fenton."

She skated towards him, but it was too quick and she began to fall. Sam awaited for her body to collide with the ice, yet it never came. She opened one eye and saw that had grabbed her before Sam had the chance to fall. So currently, she was against Danny's chest, his arms around her waist protectively.

"You should be a little more careful Sammy." chuckled Danny.

"Hey, don't call me Sammy!" she yelled playfully.

After Sam pretending to glare at Danny, they both laughed and went and sat on the ground.

"Thanks again, Danny."

"What are boyfriends for?"

He clasped his mouth, his wide eyes looking at her. "I didn't just say that."

"Ummm...yeah, you did." Sam said her face red.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Sam. That wasn't supposed to come out yet... uh, I mean at all! We're just fri-"

She silenced him by gently kissing his cheek for the briefest of seconds. She then looked downward, her face even more red then before.

"I'd like to be more then friends actually..." whispered Sam.

Danny looked at the Goth-girl in shock, then he smiled warmly, gently lifting up her chin and giving her the softest of kisses, yet still full of passion and love. Soon, they split apart, their foreheads still touching

"I really love ice."

"I really love it too. Just not as much as I love you."


End file.
